l'oeil du cyclone
by Arwenn
Summary: des horreur pour une héroïne détestée arrangée a ma manière...
1. Default Chapter

Voici une fic qui ne plaira p-e pas à tt le monde, mais c'est en réponse à  
un défi que m'a lancé ma s?ur...  
Voici ce défi : « Mettre Cho Chang en Héroïne. »  
J'ai quelques petits problèmes avec ceux qui disent que je ne suis pas  
capable de faire quelque chose, alors, j'ai relevé ce défi...  
DISCLAIMER : La Cho Chang de ma fic est assez différente de celle de J.K.,  
mais c'est quand même Cho Chang, donc, elle n'est pas à moi...OUIN !!!!!  
Il y aura p-e des nouveaux persos...Anyway, je ne suis pas au courrant...  
L'?IL DU CYCLONE.  
Chapitre premier : Présentation.  
Je m'appelle Cho Chang, je suis vietnamienne mais je vis depuis toujours en  
ici, en Angleterre. Mes parents, un couple de sorciers, je suis de 'sang  
pur', se sont rencontré une heure avant le mariage de ma mère... Elle  
pleurait avant la cérémonie, et mon futur père est entré dans la misérable  
hutte où elle devait attendre la venue de son 'futur-ex-beau-père'. Ce fut  
le coup de foudre paraît-il. Mon père était tombé amoureux d'un visage en  
larme, et ma mère d'un homme fou et dangereux...Ils se sont touts deux  
enfuis du Vietnam pour pouvoir se marier en toute liberté...C'est la  
version de leur histoire qu'ils m'ont racontée, mais je suis sûre que la  
vérité st loin de là...Cachée dans leur c?ur...  
En tout cas, je suis sûre d'être Cho Chang, fille de Ping-Chu et de Fa-Li  
Chang. Je suis sûre d'être élève de 5° années à Poudlard, le meilleur  
collège de sorcellerie du monde. Je suis encore sûre d'être de Serdaigle,  
une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, et ce, en ayant doublé sa 5° année de  
sorcellerie à cause d'une sinistre histoire qui l'avait complètement  
déboussolée l'année dernière, après la mort de Cédric. Je me retrouvais  
donc dans la même année d'étude que Harry Potter.  
Dans deux jours, la fête d'Halloween va battre son plein, et le banquet qui  
couronnera la fête de cette année sera somptueux...Je me suis occupée hier  
de la déco de la grande salle et des couloirs avec Hermione Granger, la  
préfète en chef, une élève de 5° année de Gryffondor.  
C'est une fille intelligente et un peu arrogante sur les bords, mais  
sympathique avec qui elle veut. Moi, je ne fais plus partie de « qui elle  
veut. » Je sors avec Harry Potter. Et elle et Ginny Waesley sont jalouses  
de moi parce qu'elles sont aussi amoureuses de lui, mais je ne crois pas  
qu'il soit au courrant. Heureusement pour moi, Harry m'aime et me protège  
de toue les jalouses qui rêvaient de sortir avec lui. Mais la jalousie  
d'Herm' me pèse plus que tout autre.  
Avant, nous nous entendions assez bien, avant que je n'aille au bal avec  
Cédric Diggorry. Elle le voulait aussi...  
Mais passons, je ne veux pas repenser pour le moment à ce qu'elle m'a dit  
en décorant le tableau du Chevalier du Catogan...  
Une dernière chose dont je suis sûre : je suis l'«Oeil du Cyclone ». Je ne  
suis pas sûre, par contre, de ce que veut dire ce nom qui m'a été révélé  
par cette folle de Trelanway, lors de mon examen de passage en 4°.  
#FLASH-BACK#  
Elle s'est penchée vers ma boule de cristal, dans laquelle je n'avais vu  
pour l'instant que 5 ou 6 garçons mourir l'un après l'autre...Elle se  
redressa soudain, et, me regardant part dessus ses énormes lunettes,  
murmura pour elle, mais d'une voix assez audible par moi : « Ainsi, ce  
serait elle qui ... »  
Elle me regarda de nouveau de face et me dit d'un air qu'elle voulait  
indifférent : « Je vous annonce que vous avez brillamment réussi votre  
examen, que les 2 premiers à mourir seront Mr Diggorry et Mr Potter.Vous  
êtes l'?il du Cyclone, ma chérie, le malheur pèse sur vous, éloignez-vous  
des hommes, je vous en conjure !!! »  
#FIN FLASH-BACK#  
@@@@@@@Suivre!  
J'espère que çà vous à plu, anyway, si j'ai au moin 3 rewiews entousiaste,  
je continue !!!!  
@@++ XxxxXxxxX @RW£N(pmw) 


	2. Je reprends la parole

Là, je vous préviens, sinon vous allez être perdus : Je reprends la parole...(c'est d'ailleurs le titre du chapitre ! Lol.) Là, j'ai laissé Cho présenter sa vie, mais, comme je la déteste, j'ai décidé de reprendre la parole parce sinon elle aurait complètement changer l'histoire... -C'est gentil çà! -Calme-toi Cho!!! Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te faire subir...HIN, HIN, HIN !!! -Justement...moi je veux une belle histoire d'amour... te tu me fais dire plein des morts !!! -Toi et ton romantisme à l'eau de rose !!! Laisse moi raconter !!! -D'accord, d'accord...  
  
Bon... je reprends : Je vais vous faire un résumé du 1° chapitre.  
  
Cho Chang vous parle de ses incertitudes et de ses certitudes, en gros, elle nous assomme de ses complexes, puis on vit un tout petit flash Back. C'est tout.  
  
-Très sympa le coup des complexes !!!!!! -TU VAS LA FERMER CHOse !!!!  
  
voilà, c'est le 1° chapitre en résumer, maintenant, je continue l'Histoire.  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : Je reprends la parole.  
  
Les pensées de Cho suivaient un court confus, passant de ses complexes(hihinhin !!!!!!!!!) à un souvenir étrange d'un examen tout aussi bizarre...  
  
Elle repensait à cet examen lorsqu'une seule et unique image s'imposa à elle : Le souvenir de sa première et dernière nuit passée avec Cédric. La seule fois que leur corps s'étaient mêlé pour n'en former plus q'un. En ce moment où ils se touchaient au plus profond, au plus intime de leur être, Cho avait lâché prise en hurlant, comme électrocutée. Elle était ensuite tombée du lit et s'était évanouie...  
  
* FLASH BACK DU CAUCHEMAR FAIT CETTE NUIT LA *(c'est Cho qui le raconte.)  
  
« Je suis perdue dans une forêt immense, sombre. Puis cette forêt se met  
à tourner, et j'entends une voix sifflante, sortie de nulle part. (C'est  
quoi encore cette connerie que tu me fais raconter ?????????_Tais toi et  
raconte !!!) Et cette voix hurle de plus en plus fort à mes oreilles,  
tandis que tout tourne de plus en plus vite autour de moi. Bizarrement,  
je ne bouge pas, comme si j'étais au centre d'une tornade, d'un  
cyclone.... Comme si j'étais l'?il de ce cyclone ! J'entends toujours  
cette voix, elle semble venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Elle  
me crie : « PLUS QUE 2 JOURS !!!!! PLUS QUE 2 JOURS !!! »  
  
*FIN DU CAUCHEMARD DE CHO *  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Cédric est mort, tué par Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit- pas-être-prononcé durant l'ultime épreuve du tournoi des Trois Sorciers...  
  
Et cela c'était reproduit l'année d'avant, avec Harry : ils s'étaient unis, Cho avait fait le même cauchemar, et Harry est mort 2 jours plus tard, tué par sa meilleure amie...Hermione Granger. (Granger une meurtrière ??? T'as enfin une bonne idée !!! Cho. je vais perdre patiente !!! Laisse moi finir ce chapitre !!!) Cho ne pouvait pas croire au début qu'Hermione, la parfaite petite « Je sais tout » soit un monstre diabolique...Le ministère de la magie non plus d'ailleurs... C'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas à azkaban, avec les autres Mangemorts de son genre. (C'est une Mangemort en plus ??? Cool ! Je commence à aimer cette histoire !!! LA FERME CHANG !!!)  
  
Et maintenant, elle était amoureuse de Draco Malfoy... Elle essayait de ne pas trop le laissé paraître, mais comme elle était de nature provocante, elle ne pouvait empêcher son Beau Dray de la regarder...(Moi Provocante ????????? Draco Malfoy, beau ???t'es folle ???BAFFE !!!!!!!!! Ailleuh !!! bien fais CHANG !!!)  
  
Bon, j'écrirais la suite dans le prochain chapitre, Chose commence à me faire sérieusement ch... ABIN MERCI ARWENN !!!!!!!!!!! oui, tu es chiante Cho !!!  
  
Bon, @@@++++. merci aux fidèles rewieweurs !!! 


	3. Cho mêne son enquête

Voici le troisième chapitre un peu en retard de cette fik un peu bizarre (comme toute les autres d'ailleurs!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapitre3 : QUI EST L'EXPEDITEUR ???Mystère et boule de gomme !!! (J'ai repris une phrase d'un rewieweur pour faire le titre.looollloolll !!!!)  
  
« Chère moi-même (disait la lettre), Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin pu trouvé mon adresse, si tu savais comme c'est dur pour une moldue de trouver l'adresse de son équivalent sorcier !!!!!!!!! En tout cas, je suis sûre que tu ne comprends rien à ce que je te raconte !!!!!!!!! Je vais essayer de t'expliquer, mais je ne sais pas si tu comprendras tout, selon ce que je sais de toi, tu es un cancre !!!!(Dit donc Arwenn...oui Ginny ??? Ou as-tu inventer ces histoires de cancre ??? Rassure toi tite Ginny, c'est pas fini !!!!!!!!! AUSECOUR !!!)Moi, je suis très avancée pour mon âge, c'est ce qui m'a permis de découvrir que chaque moldu à son équivalent sorcier...Comme moi, qui suis Virginia Baesley, j'ai découvert que mon sosie sorcier n'étais autre que... TOI !!! J'ai aussi découvert plein d'autres choses sur tes origines. tu en sauras plus en ouvrant la boîte que tu recevras demain après-midi.  
  
Amicalement :  
Virginia  
  
Baesley »  
  
Au dos de la lettre, se trouvait un enchevêtrement de symboles et de flèches quasiment illisibles :  
« ???×?£????¥????????????v??/ » À tout c'est symboles, succédait un dessin de lignes droites : ??????????-?????? ??????????-??????  
  
Ce qui intrigua Ginny dans ces lignes, ce fut que chaque une des 2 rangée se fini par un signe de reconnaissance Mâle ou Femelle. Entre nous, cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, car moi, je sais qui est réellement l'auteur(e) de la lettre... mais la boite existe belle et bien !!! La preuve, c'est qu'on va dessuite passer au moment où Ginny la reçoit...  
  
Vous allez voir, çà va être plus intéressant que de passer son temps à raconter l'après-midi de Ginny... (Elle n'a rien fait, elle a dormi...)  
  
Donc, Ginny était (ENCORE !!!) sur son lit, lorsqu'elle aperçu de nouveau Hedwige par la fenêtre. Elle bondit hors de son lit et ouvrit les volets à toute volée... Si bien qu'elle faillit renverser la cage de Coquecigrue.  
  
Hedwige entra, et, bien que la boîte n'eu pas l'air si lourde, la chouette tomba exténuée sur le lit de Ginny.  
  
Ginny s'empara de la boîte et l'ouvrit, mais dès qu'elle vit les deux photos et le sigle affiché au milieu, elle regretta de l'avoir fait.  
  
Le sigle représentait un lion (ou plutôt une lionne...) enlacée avec un Serpent. Les deux portrait encadrant le sigle représentait Molly Waesley du coté de la lionne, et...Lucius Malfoy du coté du serpent...Ginny ne comprenait pas (ou qu'à moitié...) la signification de cette boîte. Elle allait la refermer lorsqu'une musique retentit dans la pièce. Bien que cette musique ne fût pas spécialement gaie, elle ôta de Ginny toute envie de pleurer. Ginny n'en pouvait plus d'écouter cette musique encore et encore. Elle ne pouvait l'arrêter, comme si l'air la poussait à attendre autre chose...Cet autre chose qui vint finalement. Une voie cristalline se mit à chanter, d'abord dans une langue enchanteresse, que Ginny ne connaissait pas, et puis en anglais :  
« Ginny, tes cheveux dans le vent,  
Ont un reflet d'or et de sang,  
Ne pleure plus petite enfant,  
Car des Malfoy tu as le sang. » En entendant çà, au lieu de s'étonner et d'essayer de démentir, le c?ur de Ginny se durci, elle savait que ce que disait la chanson était la vérité. Elle savait aussi maintenant que Herm' draguait son frère... La seule chose qu'elle redoutait, ce serait lorsqu'elle devrait annoncer à sa mère qu'elle était au courrant...  
  
Voici le troisième chapitre, et j'espère que mes (2 ou 3) fidèles rewieurs seront au rendez-vous !!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++++ Arwy !!! 


End file.
